Beautiful Coccinellidae
by anoniblast25
Summary: Abstraído en la oscuridad, lo único que lo mantiene con vida es recuperar la suerte que se le fue arrebatada. Con la gran ventana abierta, lo único que llega a visualizar son dos ojos zarcos que le miran con resplandor y radian un aura positiva. Porque colgando del hilo de su yo-yo, yace la heroína de París. {ONE SHOT}
**HOLA *llega con un ukelele***

Mi nombre es **{Anoni}mato Blast** (aunque ahora se me conoce como **Aristotle Grimes** ), vengo desde el fandom de Free! y me gustan las sirenas y el algodón de azúcar. No, no soy nuevo en el fandom... Es que soy flojo. Eso.

Hace como un año no publicaba ni aquí ni en wattpad porque ando en hiatus, pero después de ver el episodio 22 de Miraculous Ladybug, tuve que hacer un drabble si o si. Luego, este drabble se convirtió a oneshot, y allí lo quise dejar porque si no me aventaba un long-fic.

Y bueno la cosa está así: mi brotp es Gabrinette pero mi otp es Adrinette. Sí, lo siento soy un pecador ya lo sé no tienen porqué recordármelo me odio -no en realidad- pero vale la pena. Es amor, es vida, es todo. La teoría de que Gabriel Agreste es Hawk Moth, pues está bien divertida y me gusta y además la pareja entre él y Ladybug está chida. that's all madafaca.

Y supongo que es todo, la canción con la que me guié a principio fue 'one million bullets' de sia, pero terminé escuchando 'young & beautiful' de lana del rey y pues allí quedó el título.

Por cierto, mi página de fb es 'Miraculous Stupidbug', comparto fanarts o mis propios drabbles. No creo que le interese a nadie pero pues nunca se es tarde para decirlo, ¿no?

Ya ya me voy a la verga porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer, me duele el trasero y la canción de 'speechless' de lady gaga ya empezó. adiós.

* * *

 **| Hermosa Coccinellidae |**

 **.**

 **S** umido en una oscuridad siniestra, abatido por la soledad y la desdicha a la luz de la luna, lo único que hace a Hawk Moth respirar es el sentimiento de la agonía. Llorando en silencio, suplicando que la suerte se pose de su lado, no encuentra más opción que mirar su preciado dije y suspirar rendido.

Suerte de perro, le dicen. Suerte que no está en sus manos y que necesita más que nada.

Ha de cerrarse entonces el ventanal en forma de prisma, más decide cambiar la rutina y deja abierta la ventana por donde entran no sólo más de sus mariposas, sino donde se cuela una pequeña mariquita. Cuando se percata de ella, únicamente se queda petrificado. Siendo preso de ella, ve cómo el insecto se posa en uno de sus dedos.

Es entonces cuando se pregunta por qué son consideradas de buena suerte. Es entonces cuando mira a los lados, esperando a que alguien le lance las respuestas a la cara. La pequeña da vuelvo desde la palma de su mano hasta el bastón, posándose ahora en la joya de la punta.

La ha de admirar con grandeza. La tiene, la quiere, no le dejará ir, y cuando lo haga, la aplastará.

Así como sus sueños.

Fácil se le hace tomarla con el puño y dejarla a la orilla de la ventana, donde la mariquita abre paso a sus diminutas alas y antes de irse, Hawk le acaricia el rojo caparazón.

Más sin embargo, cuando abre de nuevo la vidriera para dejarla ir, unos ojos zarcos son los que se le aparecen.

Parece de piedra, sus ojos llenos de tristeza son ahora los que enfrentan los contrarios. Conoce con perfección ese color peculiar, y también esos aretes que desea con toda el alma. Se dedica a observar en silencio los sonrosados labios de la muchacha volteada de cabeza. Y colgando desde el hilo bruno del yo-yo carmesí, yace la heroína de París.

—Hola, hola, pequeña mariposa —se siente temblar, y Hawk Moth no puede entender por qué razón la tiene allí como a una de sus insectos—.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Pareciera buena idea atacarla en ese preciso momento, pero algo no lo deja. No se mueve, no quiere hacerlo. Incluso con los aretes a tan poca distancia, no tiene ganas de fallar porque sabe que así será: perderá.

Ella se sienta a la orilla de la ventana con la capacidad de sostenerse entre una de las barreras de plata, le sonríe y le enseña su mano, donde descansa una de las pequeñas mariposas blancas dentro de una cápsula.

—Perdiste esto en el combate de hoy, te lo devuelvo.

—No deberías estar aquí.

Sabe que no importa con qué tono le hable, su semblante no cambia. En cambio, ella radia unas vibras positivas.

Ladybug mira el estuche transparente donde la polilla descansa.

—Ya lo sé… A Chat Noir no le gustará si le cuento que te he visto en persona.

—En especial porque estás sola —y no sabe cómo es que llega el momento, pero ella balancea sus delgadas piernas aun con el ánimo decaído—. ¿Podrías decirme qué haces aquí y cómo es que me encontraste?

—Seguí a la mariposa.

—Parece que tenías tiempo libre.

—No vengo a golpearte ni nada, sólo tenía curiosidad de saber a dónde iba a parar el pequeño insectito. No te creas importante.

Claro que le ha sonreído, con ese ceño fruncido y el puchero en sus labios, se hace ver adorable aun siendo una molestia.

Es cuando se da cuenta de cómo es su enemiga: una jovencita no mayor a los dieciocho años, de cabello bruno y piel pálida, cuya complexión además de ser delgada es chiquita.

—Tú tampoco te creas importante —ella arquea una ceja—. Anda, libera a la mariposa y vete antes de que te tome como rehén.

—Andas de buenas, ¿eh?

—Ando en mis peores momentos. Deja de hacerme burla.

Ella sube sus hombros y le rueda los ojos con una sonrisa. Hawk se limita a ver como hace al yo-yo atorarse en uno de los tejados próximos. A punto de irse y con algo en la garganta, el hombre suspira.

—Espera —murmura, y ella se dirige a observarle—. Llévate esa asquerosidad, inunda mi mente de horribles pensamientos.

Le ha pasado la mariquita de mano en mano, y ella sólo lo patea en la cara.

—Sé buen chico, Hawk —dice, y el hombre niega con su cabeza, sobándose el lugar herido—. Adiós, adiós, hermosa mariposa.

Y así como apareció, la joven de pequeña complexión desapareció. Entonces, Hawk ha de sonreírle a la luna y poco a poco ir cerrando el enorme ventanal de cristal.

—Adiós, adiós, hermosa mariquita.

* * *

 _ **G** racias a aquel que haya leído hasta acá abajo, es un verdadero valiente._


End file.
